I Want You To Stay
by lovecamedown
Summary: Rey is badly hurt during a battle, and Finn is the one who sees it and tries with all he can to save her before help arrives. And whilst she's in the infirmary, he can't stop pacing and worrying; they won't let him in to see her. Even Poe's words can't calm him down. Seeing her hurt and almost losing her never gets any easier. In fact, it just gets harder. / Post-TFA. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This was originally based off a prompt I got on Tumblr when I asked for ideas, but I got a little carried away and it ended up being kinda long so I just decided to post it on here :') Here is the original prompt (thanks, anon!) -  
_  
 _"How about Rey gets pretty badly hurt but not fatally and Finn freaks out. Lots of angsty fluffy goodness" my immediate response was YES PLZ. So here we are! :) Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Rey? Rey!" Finn was out of breath, and his heart was racing, and there were little beads of sweat on his forehead, but yet still he felt like he couldn't breathe. This was the second time it had happened; Rey being unconscious in front of him, lying limply on the ground with his hands on her face. Except, this time, she wasn't just unconscious. There was _blood_. And wounds. And Finn knew that, if Rey were awake, she'd probably be crying out in pain.

"Rey! Wake up! Can you hear me!? _Rey_!" He cried, his voice echoing off the trees and rocks surrounding them in this empty piece of land. He didn't know where all of their fellow troops had gone; the two of them seemed to be out here, deserted, completely on their own.

He suddenly felt a tear falling on to his cheek, and then realised quite how fast his heart was racing. Bringing his hand away from Rey's face, Finn pressed it to her chest, desperately searching for a heartbeat. He brought his other hand down and pressed it to the wound against her stomach, knowing from his brief first aid training upon the Millennium Falcon to apply pressure to bleeding wounds. He hoped that he wasn't making it any worse by doing so; he'd never had to deal with a lightsaber wound before, let alone one this deep and big.

That was when raindrops began to fall from the sky. Rey's face soon gathered plenty of little water droplets, and Finn moved his hand from her chest so he could wipe them away with his thumb.

He let his hand settle on her cheek. "Rey, please, wake up," he begged her lifeless body, his voice straining against the tears. This couldn't be happening to her _again_. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this kind of pain.

She was so still, and getting so cold, and her face was so pale. She was losing so much blood. If someone didn't show up soon, it might be too late to save her.

"Rey, please, hold on," his voice was reduced to a whisper. " _Please_." Hesitantly, Finn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He let his lips linger there for a moment, feeling either raindrops or tears on his cheeks, he wasn't quite sure; and then he let his forehead rest against hers, hovering over her, trying to keep her warm whilst still pressing his hand to her biggest wound.

Just minutes later, Finn heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Looking up, he saw that it was a couple of their troops. And then the sound of an engine came from above them, and soon a ship was landing just a couple hundred yards in front of where they were.

"Sir! What happened!?" One of the troops asked, speeding up their pace towards Finn and Rey.

Finn backed away from Rey slightly and quickly wiped the tears from his face, trying to put on a brave and certain expression.

"She's badly hurt. Lightsaber wound. We need to get her to a doctor, _fast_." Finn said hurriedly. He was trying not to sound too panicked, but inside, he was terrified.

"Yes, sir." The second one said. As more people came running towards them from the ship, Finn knew he would have to back away from Rey's body so they could get her to the ship as quickly as possible. And, as they picked her up and carried her, Finn rushed forward so he could be by their side as they ran.

Even though she was unconscious, and there were people surrounding every part of her body, Finn managed to find her hand through everyone, and he took a tight hold of it, not letting anyone convince him to let go.

* * *

They were keeping Rey in the infirmary pretty much under lock and key, not letting anyone in to see her until they were sure of her state and what could be done to save her.

Finn was right outside the door, pacing, his hand rubbing his chin in angst and his forehead thoroughly wrinkled.

"Finn," a familiar voice came from behind him. Finn turned quickly around to face his friend.

"Poe," he said, his voice still full of tension.

"What happened? Rey's hurt?"

"Yeah, she is, and it's bad, Poe. They won't let me in to see her, even though I was the one who was there when she got hit. I saw that lightsaber touch her, Poe; I saw her fall to the ground and I stayed with her until someone arrived to help her. I thought she was going to die right then and there, and it was completely out of my control, and now they expect me to wait out here with no information whilst they try and determine whether she's going to _die_ or not!?"

"Whoa, Finn, buddy, calm down," Poe put his hands on Finn's shoulders to stop him from pacing and yelling.

"I can't calm down!" He yelled, pushing Poe's hands off him. But as he started to pace again, Poe stepped in front of him and planted his hands on his shoulders more firmly, trying to catch his eyes. Finn frowned at him. His eyes were full of concern and sadness and worry.

"Finn," he said, " _breathe_ , man. Breathe."

"How can _I_ breathe if I don't even know if Rey is ever going to breathe again—"

"Finn!" Poe exclaimed. "Don't make me slap you out of this, buddy! I will if I have to, you know that." He smirked.

Finn frowned. He clenched his jaw and looked away. "That's not funny right now."

"It stopped you ranting though, didn't it?" Poe was still smirking. Finn shook his head. He probably would have smiled if he wasn't so worked up and worried.

Finn gently moved his shoulders to shake Poe's hands off him and begrudgingly went over to sit in one of the chairs. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands.

After a moment, Poe sat next to him and patted him on the shoulder supportively.

Finn brought his face up again, and rubbed his chin with one hand like he did before.

"I'm worried about her," Finn said quietly.

"I would never have guessed."

"What if they can't save her? What if it's fatal?"

"The doctors told you it wasn't, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I heard someone on the ship say it on my way down here. I didn't know if it was rumours.…"

Finn rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure why. "Yes. They did say that. But…but what if they're wrong? What if it really is too late? Or what if she can never walk again? How will she fight the First Order if she can't walk or move or talk—"

"You can't think like that," Poe interrupted. He was looking at Finn, his hand still on his shoulder, but Finn wasn't looking at him. Finn was looking straight ahead, his jaw thoroughly clenched. "You need to trust the doctors. You need to trust _Rey_. You know how much of a fighter she is—even unconscious, she still fights. For her life, for the Resistance, for our team…for you. And the doctors here fixed you up when you almost died, didn't they? They're pretty damn skilled at it."

There was a moment of silence. Finn took a long, deep breath. "I know," he started, "but I keep thinking, what if it's different for Rey? I don't like not knowing what's going on in there, Poe. I wish they'd just tell me."

"I know," Poe nodded understandingly. "I know. I wish they would too. And I'm worried about her as well, Finn. But I can't let myself think about what might or could happen, because it's not going to change anything."

Finn clenched his jaw. Again. "I should've protected her," he said, his voice so quiet and ominous that Poe wasn't sure if he was about to start pacing again or not. "I should've stood in the way of that lightsaber…I shouldn't have let her—"

"Okay, stop right there," Poe said. Finally, Finn turned his head to look at him, a frown on his face. "If Rey heard you saying these things, she'd kill you. You know she would. She would tell you that she can handle herself; that she doesn't need protected. Am I right?"

Finn smiled bittersweetly. He nodded, looking away from Poe again. "Yeah. I guess."

"So maybe we should honour her right now, and trust that she _can_ get through this. Trust that she's fighting in there."

Finn stayed silent for a moment, thinking. His face was still clouded with angst and worry. His brow was still furrowed.

But then he started to nod slowly, and he turned to face Poe again.

"You're right."

Poe grinned. "I'm always right."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Oh my— _no_ , you're not!"

But they were both smiling, and Poe laughed. "If Rey were here, she'd tell us to stop arguing like little kids. You know that, right?"

Finn smiled. "Yup. She would."

"Look, buddy," Poe patted him on the shoulder again. He was a little more serious now. "I know you love her," Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Poe got there first. "Don't even try to deny it. You love her. I mean, I love her, too, but I don't think it's in the same way. And…don't worry, because I'm pretty sure she loves you too."

Finn's eyes lit up just a tiny bit; barely noticeable. To anyone who didn't know him, they wouldn't even have picked up on it.

"You think?"

Poe nodded. "Yeah."

" _Really_?"

"Yes." Poe repeated, laughing a little.

Finn looked away again and shook his head. "I just…I don't know how to tell her."

"I don't think you have to tell someone that kind of thing for them to know.…"

* * *

It was hours later when Rey eventually woke up; she'd been unconscious most of the night and Poe had told Finn that he should head to bed. But really, it was pointless, because he didn't get even a minute of sleep anyway. Poe had put his mind at rest a little, yes, but he was still freaking out and he was still terrified for Rey. And, at night, thoughts always take a turn for the worst.

But in the earlier hours of the morning when everyone on the ship was just starting to wake up, the medics called on Finn to let him know he could see Rey. On their way through the corridors towards the infirmary, the medic droid had told Finn that although she would live and recover fairly soon, Rey's injuries were very severe, and she was on strong pain medication that made her tired and, most likely, pretty groggy.

But the droid also told him that the first thing she'd done after waking up was ask where Finn was. And then Poe.

When the door to Rey's room opened, Finn rushed in. "Rey!" He said, smiling. But upon seeing her in her bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines and with bandages around arms and legs and probably her stomach, too, he wasn't really sure what to do. What he _wanted_ to do when he reached her bedside was hug her so tight and hold her because she was here and she was _alive_ ; but he knew that it would hurt her if he did that.

Instead, when he reached her, he let his hands hover in mid-air like an idiot as he looked down at her. She was awake, with her eyes half open and her lips turned in to a tiny smile, and her skin was pale, her eyes sunken. But she was alive and breathing, and Finn didn't know how to react to show her how he felt.

Instead of touching her face or holding her tight like he wanted to, Finn opened his mouth and then closed it a few times, unsure of what to say. And then he grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and gently dragged it over to her bedside before sitting down in it, watching her carefully.

She was looking at him, and she was smirking, and Finn couldn't help but smile in return. Clearly realising that he didn't know where to look or touch, Rey slowly lifted her hand towards him, only slightly lifting it up off the bed. Finn took her hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"Hi," she said softly.

His lips let out a relieved but unsure smile at the sound of her voice. "Hey, you," he said. "I…"

"You don't have to say you're sorry."

"How did you know I was going to say sorry?"

"Because I know you."

Finn sighed. She squeezed his hand for a moment, just watching him. His thumb was smoothing over her skin; softly and far from absentmindedly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked eventually.

"Tired," Rey replied. Now that she mentioned it, Finn heard how groggy her voice was. "And like I've just been run over by something."

"That's pretty understandable."

She squeezed his hand again. "Poe told me you were worried about me."

Finn frowned. "You've seen Poe?"

Rey nodded. "He was just outside when I woke up and they called him in. He stayed for a few minutes, but then told the droids that they needed to bring you down because you'd been so worried."

"Yeah, well…," looking away, Finn clenched his jaw for a moment and licked his upper lip nervously. "…I was pretty scared for your life back there, Rey. I…I saw you get hit with that lightsaber. I saw you fall to the ground. I was the one who stayed with you until help came. I…"

"Finn," Rey stopped him, her voice soft but firm. "It's okay. I understand how you feel. I've been where you are with you, remember? And hey, at least you were here to see me wake up."

Finn smiled a little. "That's true."

"…I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"For letting myself get hit with that lightsaber. I should've been more careful."

"What a stupid thing to apologise for," Finn said, a playful smile tugging at his lips. He squeezed her hand. "But I suppose I can forgive you."

Rey smiled too. She closed her eyes for a moment, and Finn's forehead broke in to a frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Is it painful? Do you need me to get someone—?"

"Finn, calm down, I'm fine," Rey smiled sleepily at him, her eyes open again now. "Just tired. It hurts a bit. But I'm fine."

"Do you want me to leave you to sleep?"

"No," she held his hand tighter. "No, I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Rey let her eyes close again. "I'm sure."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Finn asked after a few silent moments. "I could get you some water, or I could…"

" _Finn_ ," she opened her eyes once more and looked at him with a sterner look than before. And then she brought their hands up and kissed the back of his hand before letting it back down again, gently smoothing her thumb over his skin as he was doing to her. "I'm _fine_. Stop fussing."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I just…I'm worried about you, Rey."

"I know, Finn, but I'm going to be fine. Stop panicking. You're here with me now, and I'm okay. Okay?"

Finn looked unsure, but he nodded. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of her hand, and then he put his other hand on top of theirs.

Silent minutes passed, and Rey's eyes were closed again. Finn scooted his chair closer to her and hooked his arm around hers now that he was close enough. She smiled.

And after a while, Finn noticed that Rey had fallen asleep, and then somehow his head ended up resting on the edge of her bed, his eyes closed now, too.

And that's how Poe found them hours later; both of them asleep, Finn's forehead resting against the top of Rey's arm. Poe smirked. BB-8 came in swiftly behind him, looked at Finn and Rey, and made a series of hushed beeping noises, looking up at Poe.

"I know," Poe replied in a whisper. "How they haven't told each other yet, I honestly don't know. I mean just look at them." BB-8 _bloop_ ed in response and Poe laughed, shaking his head. "They're idiots, sometimes."

* * *

 **A/N:** _And so, it's my first Finrey fanfiction! Thank you SO much to the anon who sent me this idea, you really helped me out, so all props to that person for the inspiration behind this! I'm absolute Finrey TRASH at the moment and I'm in waaaaay too deep :P To the other anons on Tumblr who sent me ideas, I'm working on those ones too, so thank you :)_

 _I'm all here for Finn and Poe bromance too. Major BROTP._

 _I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry if there are any little mistakes. I don't have an excuse; it should be as perfect as possible :P but just...sorry if there are any that have slipped through the net :')))_

 _Do let me know what you think in a review! And stay tuned for future Finrey fics :)_

 _Love :* xxx_


End file.
